Smash Bros: Surprise Christmas!
by sweet-sativa
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and all the kids in Smash Manor are gone, except The Inklings, The Ice Climbers, Ness, and Lucas. When Ness gets a bit homesick, the other kids decide to have a sleepover to cheer him up! Continuation of my story Super Smash Brothers: Bedwetters Cabin series. Includes bedwetting, diapers, and omorashi.
1. Chapter 1

Notice: This is the 4th arc to my Super Smash Brothers: Bedwetters Cabin series. If you want to read the other arcs first, go to my profile. It starts with Bedwetters Cabin, then goes to The Problem With the Milk Taunt, then Baby Icarus.

Also notice: MaxieKun drew me a magnificient picture to go with this story! Look me up on Deviant Art to see it!

o-o-o

It was the morning before Christmas and all through the manor the fighters were packing their things with a clamor.

"Did you remember to get your toothbrush?" Pit nagged Toon Link, his own meager backpack at his side.

"Yeah, I remembered…" Toon Link mumbled through a yawn, trying to force a bundle of clothes into his backpack so he could zip it up.

"And a sweater?" he asked Toon Link. He tugged at his own sweater as an example, a baggy green and red abomination knitted for him by Palutena.

"Granny has sweaters for me back at the hut," Toon answered, finally getting his pack closed and throwing it on his back.

"And what if you get cold during the ride there?" Pit chided.

"Ugghh, fine!" Toon Link complained, opening his locker back up and throwing a sweater onto his shoulder. "Can we go now?"

"And you're sure you don't need to throw anything into the laundry before we leave?"

Toon Link blushed, upset, and mumbled, "I'm sure…"

"I think that's everything, then…" Pit said, searching the room for any last minute necessities to take back to Skyworld for his vacation. Pleased he was well packed enough, and knowing Palutena would have almost everything he could bring anyway, he turned and faced the beds, where the rest of Cabin B were just barely waking up. "Lucas, you sure you don't wanna get a ride back home for Christmas? Last chance."

"Yeah, I'll stay here," Lucas told them, still hiding most of his body under his covers. "Christmas with Dad can be kind of depressing nowadays…"

Pit nodded, not wanting to pry too much. "Well then, I'm counting on you to look after Cabin B while I'm gone! And remember, if anything goes wrong, then Ness will be right next door."

"We'll be fine!" Blue shouted from the top bunk on the other side of the room. He was sitting on his bed with his feet dangling over the side, a blanket strategically laying across his lap and stomach still. "Just enjoy your vacation."

Pit looked toward Lucas, who gave a reassuring nod to him. "Alright then, we're all set. I'll see you guys when I get back, and Merry Christmas!" Toon Link added a less enthusiastic, tired wave as Popo, Blue, and Lucas all wished them farewell and a Merry Christmas.

Before they were totally gone, however, Toon Link came back through the doorway and warned, "And my present better be here when I get back!"

"Come on, Link, they're not gonna steal our presents…" Pit chided him, trying to pull him into the hall.

"What presents?" Blue asked, looking around the room for anything new.

"Every year Santa drops off present on Christmas morning for us, and they're always really good toys!" Toon Link said, breaking away from Pit to preach the gospel of Santa Claus.

"Grow up, Santa Claus isn't real!" Blue shot at him.

"Look who else lives in this house! Why can't Santa be real?!" Toon Link argued.

Blue was about to press his point, but he really couldn't. "Fair enough…" he admitted.

"We really should be going," Pit said, taking Toon Link by the shoulder and leading them out the door. "Merry Christmas guys!"

As soon as the door closed, Popo jumped out of bed and ran up to Lucas's bunk, taking the blonde haired boy by surprise. "Hey Lucas…" he asked, putting on an innocent voice. "...would it be okay if Nana hung out and stayed here tonight?" He gave Lucas puppy dog eyes.

"I uh...I guess?" Lucas answered. "But maybe we should ask Ness, just to be sure."

Popo pouted, causing Lucas to relent a little. "Well she can hang out here today, of course, but you know...just before she sleeps over we should ask him..."

Popo gave an enthusiastic nod and turned on his heel. "Awesome, I'll go get her!"

"Try not to wake Orange!" Blue shouted after him as he left. He thought back to when they were sharing hotel beds and he'd had to wake her up in the middle of the night so he could change the sheets. "...she's scary when she's tired…"

"Guess I'll go talk to Ness then," Lucas said, rolling out of bed and revealing the unmistakable bulge on his butt from his nighttime padding.

Blue suppressed a little giggle. "You might wanna change first…" he told him.

"I was gonna!" Lucas shot at him, cheeks blushing red. "But not like Ness would care. I think he's the only one left in Cabin A for Christmas anyway. He got stuck with some work from the Council of 64."

Lucas went to his locker and pulled out some clothes, then turned back to Blue and asked, "So why are you and Orange spending Christmas here and not with your families?"

"Inklings aren't really family centric…" Blue said. He shifted uncomfortably on his bed, knowing how foreign the concept would be to his friend. "When I moved to Inkopolis by myself, I didn't really have many ties left with them. Same with Orange, and most of the other Inklings. Besides, I'd rather spend Christmas with you…" Lucas gave Blue a surprised look and he blushed a deep indigo. "A-and Popo and Nana and Orange! My friends, I mean...you know…"

Lucas laughed, closing his locker. "I know what you mean. I miss how things used to be, but Christmas with friends can be just as fun!" He forced a smile for Blue before waddling into the bathroom, his day clothes in hand.

With all the other boys gone and Lucas in the bathroom, Blue wasted no time in springing off his bunk and onto the hardwood floor. He allowed himself a quick examination of the damage: the side of his shirt and shorts were completely drenched in blue ink. "Damnit, leaked again...I need to stop sleeping on my side…" he cursed himself before setting to work on changing his sheets and disposing of the evidence.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing his shower and getting dressed, Lucas exited the bathroom to find Blue and Popo had already returned and were hanging out at the table, talking excitedly with each other like always.

In the corner, Blue was sitting timidly next to Orange, who had a devious grin on her face.

"Taking a shower, eh?" she asked.

"Shut up…" Blue whispered.

"These clothes look clean, like you just put them on, though…"

"Shut up."

"That's your bunk up there, right? Why aren't there any sheets on it?"

"Sh-shut up…"

"Why's your mattress look so weird? Like there's a plastic cover…"

Blue finally snapped and grabbed her by the collar, bringing her in close and hissing into her ear. "Shut up! Popo and Nana don't know about my problem!"

She looked up at Lucas, who had moseyed on over. He gave her a stern look that said 'play along' and barely wiped it off his face before Blue turned to look at him as well.

"Sorry…" Orange said. "You know I'm just teasing you."

"Why are you here anyway?" Blue complained, sitting back into his seat and crossing his arms.

"Well, Isabelle went back to her town with Villager and Young Link went to stay with Zelda. Nana's gonna be here all day, so you don't expect me to spend Christmas Eve alone, do you?"

"Fair point…" Blue said with a sigh. He stood up and told them, "Well I'm gonna go take a shower," and shot daggers on his way to the bathroom as Orange suppressed a snicker.

When the door closed behind him, Lucas and Orange looked at each other for a second, unsure of what to say. The two rarely talked without Blue there to act as a buffer.

Breaking the awkward silence, Lucas told her, "So...I was gonna go talk to Ness, let him know our sleeping arrangements for the night."

"Oh cool, I'll join," Orange insisted, getting up and being glad to have something to do.

Leaving The Ice Climbers to themselves, the pair went down the hall to Cabin A, where the door was left slightly ajar. Giving a quick shrug, Lucas knocked on it softly before announcing themselves and pushing the door open, "Hey, it's me and Orange."

When they entered, they looked across the room to see Ness, who was sitting up in his bed, bawling his eyes out. He looked at them and gave a surprised jump before attempting to wipe off the tears with his forearms, ducking under his blanket.

""Y-yeah, what's up?!" he stammered out from under the blanket.

Lucas looked toward Orange, who was just surprised to find Ness in this state as he was. "Uh...you alright in here?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" Ness shouted from under his blanket, giving a loud sniffle, the blanket bundle moving as he tried to clean his face. "What do you guys want?!"

"Just uh...wanted to tell you that Nana was sleeping in Cabin B tonight…"

"Fine!" he called out, his voice a little hoarse.

"Are you sure…" Orange started awkwardly, before changing course. "Sorry we distrubed you, we'll be going now…"

When Ness gave no reply, the duo tiptoed backward out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"What uh… what the hell was that?" Orange asked, keeping her voice down just in case Ness might overhear.

"Ness tends to get homesick…" Lucas told her. "He usually goes back to Onett to spend Christmas with his mother and sister, but this year he had to stick around and do some work for The Council of 64…"

"Poor kid…" Orange said, staring at the door and imagining the normally strong Ness all alone, crying his way through Christmas. Then an idea struck her and she grabbed Lucas by the shoulder and looked right into his eyes, taking the boy aback. "I got an idea!"

"O-oh?" Lucas asked, surprised by her sudden enthusiasm.

"We should have a Christmas party! We can decorate, and cook, and play games! And…" A sinister smile formed on her face. "Nana says there's a Santa Claus here! We can open our presents together in the morning!"

"A Christmas party?" Lucas echoed. He remembered back to Christmas when he was a kid, and the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach was unmistakable as he began to smile. "Yeah, let's do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

The remaining child fighters (sans Ness) sat around the table in Cabin B, cementing their plan for the surprise Christmas party.

"So Popo and Nana will be on decorations…" Orange started, reading from the Inkling notes she had hastily scribbled out during their impromptu meeting, "...me and Blue will get the tree, then come back and help you two, and Lucas will be on distraction. Any questions?"

She glanced around the room, everyone giving a confident nod except for Lucas, who looked nervous as ever. Orange sighed. "Look, all you gotta do is hang out with him and keep us updated on his location."

"I guess, but...just try and hurry. I'm not sure how long his Council errands will take," Lucas told her.

"Just make sure he stays out of the main hall and away from our cabins. It should be alright," Blue assured Lucas, giving him a quick slap on the back.

"Besides, he'll probably appreciate the help," Popo pointed out.

Lucas nodded, knowing he should be with his friend anyway.

"And don't forget, keep an eye out for Santa!" Nana interjected.

"That's right!" Orange said, matching the enthusiasm of her cabinmate. "Someone here has got to be the one delivering these presents, see if you can get any clues.'

Lucas nodded obediently.

Orange stood up from her chair and spoke, "Alright, everyone's cell phones charged and unmuted? Good. Operation Christmas Party is go!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucas hesitated at the entrance to Cabin A, remembering the site he saw just moments ago when he entered. He knocked gently, so as not to surprise Ness again.

"N-ness? It's Lucas!" he called through the door.

"Come in," Ness called back to him.

"You sure?" Lucas asked.

"I said come in!" Ness yelled.

Slowly and carefully, Lucas opened the door and popped his head in to see Ness sitting on the ground by his locker, tying his shoes.

"What's up?" Ness asked, avoiding eye contact and pretending he was having a tough time with his laces.

"Not much. Blue and Orange are hanging out together, so are Nana and Popo. I figured I'd come hang out with you," he told him, not entirely lying.

"Sorry, but I got council business. We can hang out after," Ness said, getting his shoes tied up and making a show of looking through his backpack.

"Well, I was thinking you might want some company…" Lucas tried.

Ness blushed. "Look, if this is about earlier it's just that you guys woke me up. My eyes water sometimes while I sleep, it's no big deal."

"Right, guess you can't control what you do while sleeping…" Lucas told him, playing along with the lie for Ness' sake. He was tempted to back out and leave Ness to work out whatever was wrong by himself, but he couldn't let the rest of his friends down! Lucas decided to play his trump card, using his special ability that no one with a heart could resist. "I know how hard and lonely holidays can be sometimes though...you know, after what happened with my mom and brother…" Lucas turned and lowered his head a bit, facing away from Ness as he suppressed a mischievous grin.

Ness finally looked up at Lucas, feeling his friends' words pulling at his heartstrings with the power of a tug-a-war champion. Ness relented, knowing he couldn't just leave Lucas alone today. "Hey, I was just… I'd actually like if you helped me. I just didn't wanna burden you is all..."

Lucas gave an internal jump of joy before putting on his sad boy face and turning back to Ness. "It's no burden, not like I got much else to do today..."

"Well it wont take long, regardless," Ness said, zipping up his backpack and slinging it on. "We've just gotta get a few forms signed and check on some residents. Standard stuff."

Lucas nodded, then thought for a second. "And it couldn't wait until after Christmas for you to do all of this?"

"Well they're also kind of a courtesy for our fighters who don't have anywhere else to be for Christmas," Ness said, quickly kicking himself as he saw a sting roll over Lucas' face. "Or, you know, people like Blue and Orange whose people don't celebrate it."

"So we have to visit everyone left in the manor?" Lucas asked.

"Nah, just a short list. Captain Falcon is here too and he's really quick... actually his list is twice as long as mine. Jigglypuff is here as well but she's not really much use for council stuff…"

"Makes sense," Lucas told him.

"Before he left, Pokemon Trainer booked a concert for her tonight in the main hall. Might be best to avoid that."

Lucas let out a quick chortle and Ness went for the door. "Anyway, let's hurry up and finish so we can come back and play some games," Ness told him.

"Well, no rush…" Lucas started, not forgetting his mission. "Buy yeah, I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas: Leaving Cabin A

Orange: 10-4

Blue: =6

Popo: ?

Orange: ignore him

o-o-o

Lucas put the phone back in his pocket and sped up a little, catching up to Ness. "So who all's on the list?" he asked.

"Let's see here..." Ness said, flipping through his clipboard. "We've gotta visit Wario to remind him that under no circumstances is Waluigi allowed to stay the night, we need to go see Olimar and tell him that he has to sign for some supplies from his homeworld, by Kirby's request we need to visit King Dedede and let him know that one of the cakes in the fridge labeled 'Kirby cake; do not touch!' is actually a Christmas gift to him...but not the other cake, and then we have to visit Samus to collect some council paperwork."

"S-samus? What's she doing here?" Lucas asked, pausing in his tracks at the name. He'd had run ins with Samus at Megaman's house- he was just a little intimidated by her.

"Even if she's not celebrating Christmas, she still deserves the day off occasionally. In fact, let's go visit her first," Ness answered. He looked back and saw the hesitant look of fear on Lucas' face. "Come on, she's really not so scary when you get alone with her. She's always really nice to me."

"Too nice, maybe…" Lucas muttered, following in his friend's footsteps.

o-o-o

Lucas: having milk and cookies in Samus's room. status?

Nana: jelly

Blue: found the perfect tree, Orange went to look for a saw

Orange: hey how's Hyrule? mind if I borrow your master sword?

Orange: Sorry, wrong convo!

o-o-o

"Well it was good to see you, but I think we should be going." Lucas snapped out of his cell phone conversation as Ness stood up and put his cup of milk down, brushing cookie crumbs off of his jean shorts. Samus' room was dark and blue, more fit to pilot a spaceship than to sleep in. Still, it seemed Samus prefered it like this.

"Oh, so soon? But I've got all this milk and cookies leftover from when me and Megaman had our own little Christmas party," Samus said, giving a slight giggle. "But I guess if you have work to do…"

"We have time!" Lucas interjected, knowing he needed to stall Ness for as long as possible. Lucas grabbed the carton of milk and poured himself another tall glass before drinking from it heartily.

"Please, have all you want," Samus insisted with a devious smile toward Lucas, grabbing the milk jug and topping him up just a little more and moving onto Ness' drink.

"None for me," Ness told her, putting one hand over his glass. He looked at Lucas suspiciously; his friend had hardly said a word since they got here and now he wants to hang out for longer? He shrugged, assuming Lucas just loved milk and cookies.

o-o-o

Lucas: Leaving Samuses room, heading toward Wario

Orange: so soon?

Lucas: I stalled as long as I could…

o-o-o

"Merry Christmas!" Ness and Lucas waved from the doorway, saying their goodbyes to Samus. Ness turned to walk away and Lucas added, "And thanks for the milk and cookies!"

"Merry Christmas, stop by any time," Samus said back, stepping out of the doorway to Lucas. She looked up in mock surprise and added in an almost whisper, "Oh, is that mistletoe?"

Lucas looked up. "I don't see-" He was cut off by Samus, who leaned over and gave him a little peck on the cheek and a coy wink. As Lucas stood there stunned, Samus backed through the door and waved goodbye.

"Are you coming?" Ness prodded, turning back around and seeing his friend in the distance.

"Y-yeah!" Lucas called back, regaining his senses and running to catch up to Ness. He slowed as he went and grabbed his stomach. "I think I might have had too much…"

"Well the only time you spoke up was to ask for more milk and cookies!" Ness chided him.

"Sorry…" Lucas replied. It was the only thing he could think to do at the time to slow Ness down.

"I mean, Samus is nice and all but I'm sure she has better things she wants to do than hang out with a couple of kids all day…" Ness readied his clipboard and marched full speed ahead as Lucas chased after him, the milk slogging back and forth in his tummy.

"Well let's go check on Wario," Ness said. He added, pointedly, "And let's try not to stay too long…"

o-o-o

Lucas: status?

Popo: me and Nana are making paper snowflakes!

Nana: me and Popo are makign paper snowflakes!

Popo: lol

Nana: lol

Orange: Heavy tree. Taking a break so Blue's little arms can rest.

Blue: I have the heavy end!

Lucas: Can you guys hurry?

Blue: Easy for you to say!

Blue: Keep stalling!

o-o-o

Lucas put down his phone with a sigh. He looked around Wario's room: somehow it was messier than Cabin B had ever gotten, even with 5 kids living in it. Clothes and treasures were stacked around the tacky furniture, and old fast food wrappers littered the floor. Wario, Waluigi, and Ness were still playing Golden Eye with a fierce competitiveness, though Lucas had been taken out almost instantly this round considering he had a growing pressure building up on his bladder to distract him.

He shifted his legs in his chair and looked toward the front of the room, where Wario's bathroom was. He briefly considered going in but, considering the state of the rest of the room, decided better of it. Besides, he could usually hold his bladder for a really long time.

"Wah!" Wario cried, throwing the N64 controller across the room as Waluigi jumped for joy. Ness simply put down his controller, accepting his defeat.

"Let's go again!" Wario challenged the boys, angrily

"You-a want to be embarrassed some-a more then?" Waluigi taunted.

"Y-yeah, let's go again!" Lucas stuttered out, trying to put on a competitive air.

"I said we could play one match," Ness told his blonde friend sternly. "Besides, you kinda suck at this game…"

"I got unlucky!" Lucas genuinely tried defending himself.

"Some other time, we got work today," Ness said, taking the controller from Lucas and handing it to Wario. "Merry Christmas guys, and remember what I told you: no Waluigi past midnight. Sakurai's orders.

"Wahhhh…" Wario and Waluigi both groaned in unison.

Once the boys were back out into the main hallway, Ness turned to Lucas. "What's with you today? You say you wanna hang ou with me and everyone else, yet all you've been doing is look at your stupid phone every chance you get. What are you doing on there, anyway?"

Lucas froze, partially caught. "Uhhh...it's private…" he lamely told Ness.

"How private?" Ness asked.

"Very private…" Lucas answered.

Ness' eyes went from suspicious, to mockingly curious. "Oh, does Lucas have a girlfriend?"

"No!" Lucas answered, almost too quickly.

"A boyfriend?"

"N-no! Shut up!" Lucas said, his face turning red as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Ness gave a good natured laugh, causing Lucas to untense. "I'm just messing with you. But come one, let's hurry. Maybe the other kids will be down to hang out together soon."

"I hope so…" Lucas answered, following behind Ness with his phone in one hand and his other occasionally grabbing at his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas: At Olimar's now. Update?

Lucas: Guys?

Popo: me and Nana are still hard at work in Cabin B!

Lucas: Blue? Orange?

Lucas: Guys!

Orange: Sorry, fell asleep after the last update!

Lucas: Fell asleep?

Orange: going back to cabin b so blue can take a quick shower -_-

Blue: the sprinkler turned on us when we were asleep

Blue: what bad luck

Orange: turned on you…

Lucas: Hurry!

o-o-o

"Damnit Blue…" Lucas cursed quietly to himself.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ness smirked from beside him.

"Shush!" Lucas shot back.

The two Mother boys sat on a log in Olimar's room, which was a collage of colorful jungle plants with a big white spaceship sitting in the back corner. Pikmin frolliced around them, providing the boys with something to look at while they waited for Olimar to fill out some forms.

Lucas, however, could hardly seem to concentrate. He was wiggling his butt on the hard surface as the desperation rose greater and greater inside him, the seemingly unending glass of milk he'd drank at Samus' looking to make it's exit. He looked around the room, scanning for any sign of a bathroom and coming up empty. Shy as he was, he finally forced himself to break the silence and ask, "Excuse me, Mr. Olimar, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

This seemed to take Olimar by some surprise. "Bathroom?" he echoed. "Sorry, you can't."

"E-excuse me?" Lucas asked, a little taken aback by the answer.

"You can't use my bathroom," Olimar told him bluntly.

"Sorry, Olimar sir, but it's kind of an emergency…" Lucas admitted, putting both hands in his lap and blushing a bit.

"Well...I don't have one," Olimar told him, pushing past it and getting back to signing papers.

"You don't have a bathroom?" Ness piped up.

"No, of course not. I wear a spacesuit. I...don't need one..." Olimar averted his gaze back toward the corner of his room.

"So...you just use a diaper?" Ness asked.

"It's an absorbent undergarment!" Olimar nearly shouted, then quickly tried regaining his composure with a cough. "...diapers are for babies."

This final line caused Lucas to go beat red, and he almost began arguing that diapers _aren't_ for babies, until Ness put a reassuring hand on his knee. "We'll find a bathroom after this. You almost done, Olimar?"

"Yeah, just a few more minutes…"

Lucas tapped his foot impatiently.

o-o-o

The door to Olimar's room closed behind him and Ness finally spoke up. "Do you really think he wears diapers all the time?"

"I...I don't know," Lucas answered awkwardly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Well anyway, I think there's a bathroom in the main hall," Ness told him, moving forward.

"The main hall?!" Lucas echoed. 'That's where the Inklings are heading to!' he thought to himself. "I'm...I'm fine, really. Let's just go visit Dedede and get this over with."

"Didn't you just say it was an emergency?" Ness interrogated.

"I'm alright, really…" Lucas said, taking a step forward and gritting his teeth.

"You can barely walk!" Ness chided him. "I swear, did you learn nothing from your welcome party?!"

Lucas cringed at the memory, making Ness regret saying it immediately. Lucas' surprise party accident had become a sort of taboo subject amongst the kids ever since it happened back in the Brawl days. He sighed and tried comforting his friend, "Look, I'm sorry. Let's just go to the bathroom real quick, then we can finish up and go play."

"A-alright…" Lucas obeyed, not wanting to conjure up any more memories of his embarrassing accident. Following a little behind Ness, and clinching with all his might, Lucas pulled out his cell phone and started texting:

o-o-o

Lucas: 2 the hall!

Orange: stop him!

Lucas: Cant, emergency!

Orange: Damn we'll hide!

o-o-o

Hobbling down the stairs behind his friend and into the main hall, Ness stopped and looked around at the dirt and pine needles on the ground. "Man, someone left this place a mess. How inconsiderate…"

"Haha, yeah..." Lucas acted, obviously nervous about something.

Ness assumed his friend was worried about his bladder, so he pushed forward to the bathroom. "I'll wait out here," he told Lucas as the blonde haired kid ran in and closed the door shut behind him

"Oh thank god!" he said, making his way straight for the urinal.

"Lucas?!" he heard a voice call out from behind him. Lucas jumped in his spot and nearly peed himself right there before he turned around and saw Blue's heading poking out from under the stall door. "What are you doing here?"

"Gotta pee!" he said quickly, turning back to the urinal and unzipping his shorts.

"And where's Ness?" Orange asked.

Lucas froze in his tracks, suddenly feeling very shy as he curled back up into his shorts. "Orange?! This is the boy's bathroom!" he hissed.

"Well we needed a spot to hide!" she argued.

"W-well, can you cover your ears or something…" Lucas pleaded.

"Don't be shy, I've seen Blue pee tons of times," she called to him.

"You have?!" Blue asked, surprised. "When!?"

"Well when we were sharing rooms together and you had your little nighttime acc-"

"Shuddup!" Blue yelled, putting a hand over Orange's mouth, who in turn put a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

Lucas waited a beat. "Are- are your ears covered?"

"Yup" Orange called back.

"Liar!" Lucas shouted out angrily, zipping back up. "Nevermind, I'll just hold it…" he told them with a sigh.

"Well in that case," Blue started, opening the door and revealing the oversized Christmas tree they'd snuck into the bathroom with them. "Whattaya think?"

For a moment, Lucas' potty woes were erased from his mind as he stared at the gigantic, festive tree. "Coool…" he simply said, a mesmerized smile forming on his face.

Just then the door opened and Blue slammed the stall shut just in time for Ness to pop his head in. "You alright in here?"

"Y-yeah!" Lucas said, facing the door, his heart pounding a bit. "I just uh...just forgot to wash my hands."

"Okay…" Ness said, suspiciously. "You were just taking a while…"

After Ness closed the door, Lucas went about washing his hands, the warm running water bringing his aching bladder back to the forefront of his mind once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Nana: The tree is all set up, decorating it now

Lucas: how long?!

Nana: You can't rush art!

o-o-o

"He says it's my Christmas present, but he's had that cake in the fridge for at least a week! I think he just forgot about it and is trying to play nice to me!" King Dedede told the boys, pacing back and forth in front of his throne. Ness and Lucas sat on the edge of the room, far away from the fat bellied King Dedede who, more than anything, just wanted to yell and hear himself talk.

"He seemed to want you to have it," Ness said, knowing he was speaking to deaf ears.

"And what did Meta Knight get me, huh? Diddly squat! He spends time in _my_ kingdom without paying taxes, he should at least get me a present. Right?!" Dedede paused, where he might expect and answer if he were actually listening for one.

Instead, Lucas took this time to whisper to Ness, "Can we hurry this up and head back to your cabin?"

"What's the sudden rush?" Ness asked. He took a look at Lucas, who slinked down as he wiggled in his seat and grabbed himself bashfully. "Wait, do you already need to pee again? How tiny is your bladder?!" he hissed.

"Not again! I didn't get to go in the first place!" Lucas defended himself.

"Then what were you doing in the bathroom?" Ness pressed him, knowing Lucas was hiding something.

"Uhhh…" Lucas' mind shorted out for a second, so he fuzed reality and fiction. "Talking with Blue…"

"Oh?" Ness said, before the situation clicked in his mind. "Oooh!" Ness, not knowing what was so important to talk about that a couple couldn't wait, decided to drop it there and instead help his friend out.

"...box seats! You invite a king to a concert and don't provide him with such a basic right of monarchy?! Well I hope her little show…"

As King Dedede continued his rant, Ness got up and dragged Lucas with him by the hand. "Well, thank you for your time Mr. Dedede, and we hope you have a Merry Christmas. And please help yourself to one of Kirby's cakes…" The two backed out of the room, not sure if Dedede would ever notice they left.

"Alright, all done," Ness proclaimed, checking his papers and wiping his brow for dramatic effect. "Let's drop these off at council headquarters and head back."

"S-sounds like a plan," Lucas said, giving Ness a thumbs up with the hand that wasn't clutching in between his legs.

Ness eyed him for a second. "If you wanna go use the bathroom, I'll meet you back at the cabins."

"No, it's fine!" Lucas lied, taking his hand away and trying to look casual. "I uh...need to pick up a form from the Council office anyway…"

"Suit yourself…" Ness said, leading the way.

When Ness wasn't looking, Lucas reclutched himself and pulled out his phone.

o-o-o

Lucas: Council office then heading back

Orange: Stall! This room is a mess of decorations and tree pines

Blue: We'll let you know when you can come back

o-o-o

Lucas let out a frustrated groan, only to see Ness had slowed down to his speed and was looking at him strangely. "Dude, what's up with you today? I know Christmas is hard for you, and I'm sure being with Blue can be a pain considering how he is, but I was kinda excited you were joining me on this…"

Lucas' heart ripped for a second. All this sneaking around and lying, he'd forgotten the reason they were doing this in the first place: to help Ness! "S-sorry…" he told his friend. "It's just...I'll tell you later…"

Ness sighed as the two entered the Council of 64 room. He put the clipboard on Mario's desk and said, "There, all done."

"Great!" Lucas said, feeling a bit of relief, but not nearly enough considering his aching situation. "Let's hurry back to your room then!"

As he went for the door, Ness stopped him. "Wait, didn't you need some paperwork?"

"O-oh, yeah!" Lucas lied, going to the cubbies were the forms were kept. He pulled one at random and shoved it in his pocket without looking. "There, all done!"

Ness blushed that Lucas would be so open with him about the medical supply form. He figured his friend's night protection supplies might be running low, but, considering he ok'd all the paperwork coming from the child fighters, it still seemed way too early for him to order more."If you uh...need to fill that out tonight, then we keep some extra packages in the infirmary…"

"What?" Lucas asked, not knowing what Ness was talking about. Pushing forward, he rushed out the door before he could get to the bottom of it. "It can wait, I can't!" he called back to his friend.

Ness speedwalked to keep up with Lucas, whose teeth were grit as he hunched over trying to keep control. "Well as acting leader for all the kid fighters, it's on _me_ if something happens tonight. I just wanna be sure you've got everything there, just in case…"

"There's nothing there, don't worry about it!" Lucas called back, his mind racing between trying to keep the party a secret and trying to keep his underwear dry. "Nothing's gonna happen tonight!"

"Well you don't know that!" Ness argued.


	7. Chapter 7

Going down the hall to their cabins, Lucas paused for a second at Cabin B to consider just using the restroom in there, before pressing on toward Cabin A. Once he got to it, he grabbed the handle and twisted, only to be met with resistance.

"Locked?!" He cried back to Ness, who was a few paces behind him.

Ness fished in his pocket for the keys. "Well yeah. Cabin A always locks our door when no one is there. You guys don't?"

"Just hurry!" Lucas told him, shifting his weight from one leg to the other and grabbing himself with both hands. In what felt like decades worth of waiting, Ness fished out the key, inserted it into the lock, and opened the door for Lucas.

"Finally...AH!" Lucas suddenly bent into a 90 degree angle as the opening shots were fired in the battle he'd been losing for an hour. A long, powerful stream suddenly escaped his bladder and released itself into his shorts, coming out so forcefully that it quickly over saturated his underwear and lead to a few drops going down his leg and into his sock.

He regained control and lost it again almost immediately as a second, longer wave rolled out of him and spread around his thighs and down his leg. "A-ahh!" he sounded, his desperate face clutching his bladder muscles close with all his might.

"Bathroom! Quick, you idiot!" Ness yelled at his friend, not wanting a repeat of what happened with Dark Pit.

Lucas, content he'd ebbed the flow for now, ran the few feet to the bathroom, slammed the door behind him, and dropped his shorts as he was finally able to use the toilet.

His brief moment of euphoria and relief was just that, though: brief. As he aimed with one hand, he used the other to examine his jean shorts. A baseball sized wet spot was visible on the front, while a pencil thin trail led halfway down the leg of his shorts before tapering off. He wiggled his ankle a little, feeling that his sock wasn't quite soaked to his feet, at least.

"Damnit…" he cursed as the last bit trickled out and he pulled up his shorts. His wet underwear clung to his boyhood, still a little warm. He went to the mirror in front of the sink, standing on his tippy toes and trying to get a good look at the damage. "Maybe if I splash some water on me...no, Ness would never buy that!"

Lucas hit the sink with both hands, before a new thought crossed his head. "Yeah...Ness knows what happened. He's understanding, he wouldn't judge…" Lucas' heart beat a little faster as he washed his hands properly. Ness had seen him in wet shorts once, long ago, and before the cabins were split they'd shared a room together, where Ness had definitely known about his nighttime gear. Lucas took a deep breath to build up his courage and exited the bathroom where Ness sitting on the bed, waiting.

"I uh...didn't quite make it…" Lucas nervously put his arms out to the side, presenting his situation to Ness.

Ness, for his part, flushed red with second hand embarrassment. After a moment, he simply said, "Maybe we should have borrowed a spacesuit from Olimar…"

Despite himself, Lucas laughed at Ness' dumb joke, and Ness joined in alongside him, dispelling the awkwardness from the room.

"Here," Ness said, getting up from his bed and heading to the door. "What's your locker code? I'll head to your cabin and-"

"No!" Lucas practically yelled, causing Ness to jump a little. Flustered, Lucas quickly added, "I uh...don't have any clean pants left…"

"I see…" Ness said, a look of concern crossing his face. Sympathetically, he offered, "Well you can borrow my shorts, and I can go out and get you some new 'underwear' from the infirmary…"

"They have extra underwear there that will fit me? " Lucas asked, a little surprised they'd keep extra clothes on-site, considering the varying sizes of the fighters. "That sounds great," he said, then hastily added, "But please don't stop by Cabin B! ...I don't want them to know…"

"Yeah, I don't blame you. And you can fill out that form later…" Ness offered, trying to broach the topic of the extra diaper supply gently.

Lucas, however, had completely forgotten about the form in his pocket and thought Ness was talking about a standard shopping form. "Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks…"

Ness nodded. "No problem, wait right here while I go get them. Just...try not to sit on anything."

"O-of course…" Lucas told him, a little indignantly. Once Ness was gone, he pulled out his phone and went back to the group text:

o-o-o

Lucas: btw Ness went to get something, don't open the door.

Lucas: im back in cabin a, u guys owe me big time...

Blue: What happened?

Lucas: Nothing nm. Rdy?

Orange: Almost just try and hold for 5 more minutes


	8. Chapter 8

Freezing like a deer in the headlights, Pit looked up in horror to see who had caught him in this most inopportune moment. From the entryway to Cabin B, The Goddess of Light stuck her head in with a big smile.

"Hey Pit," she said smugly.

Pit fell to his knees in relief. "Lady Palutena! It's just you. Boy did you choose a bad time to come in," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I was waiting for everyone else to leave," Palutena said as she entered the room, carrying a small sack and closing the door behind her. "I guess I could have warned you I was coming."

As Pit went back to his futile work of trying to get the stain out of his mattress, Palutena looked around the room at the various toys, games, and snacks strewn about. It was around the same size as her personal room but much, much less lavish. "So this is the way the captain of my royal guard lives, huh?"

"It's pretty much the same way the rest of your royal guard lives, except here we can handle board games with more than 1 page of rules," Pit answered, still scrubbing furiously. "I'd offer you some tea but I need to finish this before any of the boys get back."

Palutena set her bag on a chair and approached the mattress. She was used to Pit's large, yellow stains from when he was a younger angel. Back in those days Pit would wake up wet and immediately jump into Palutena's personal bath, so as not to be seen by his troops. When he'd go to sleep later that night he never even consider how his sheets and bed got dry.

"It looks like you're working up quite a sweat," Palutena said with a grin. "How about I help you get rid of those Pit stains?"

Pit awkwardly examined under his arm as The Goddess of Light lifted her staff, which emminated a bright, powerful beam directly on the mattress. Pit watched with amazement as his wetting stain dried before his very eyes.

"All better?" she asked.

"You really made my work much lighter!" Pit answered, quickly refitting the sheets back onto his mattress.

As he worked, Palutena said, "So I didn't just come here to help with clean-up. I brought you a little protection."

"Oh cool, new armor?" Pit asked, shaking out his blanket.

"Not quite…" Palutena said. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a thick, black pair of cloth underpants and handed them to her little angel.

"What are…" Pit started, examining the clothing. He froze completely when he realized what he was looking at. "Oh no."

"They're training pants, Pit. Remember what we talked about earlier?" she said patiently.

"It was just one bad night!" Pit argued back.

Palutena put her hands on her hips. "Remember who you're talking to, I've seen you in more wet pajamas than dry ones," she scolded.

"One night _recently,_" he complained. "Besides, I never had to wear protection before!"

"Before it was just me and you. You don't want your friends waking up before you and seeing you laying in your own puddle, do you?" she reasoned.

"I don't want them seeing me in diapers, either!" he argued back.

"_Training pants,_" Palutena emphasized, trying to play to his ego. "The captain of my royal guard does not wear diapers."

Pit pouted and crossed his arms.

Palutena pulled another one out of her bag. "Look, they're not too much thicker than regular underwear," she said, stretching the black training pants by the waist. "And see, they're black so if you have an accident no one will even be able to tell!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" Pit mumbled.

Palutena sighed. "Here's the deal, if you make it to the end of the week without having another 'incident' then we can just write it off as a fluke. I don't need my best warrior stressed and sleep deprived in a house full of potential threats."

Pit sighed, squeezing the black pull-up in his hands. "I guess there's no point in arguing," he surrendered.

Palutena gave him a big smile and tossed the bag on his bed. "That's my good little angel."

o-o-o

That night went about as smoothly as any night went in Cabin B as the kids all settled down for bed. While every night was basically a sleepover for the boys, things got a little complicated in the evenings as everyone snuck around.

Pit watched their movements carefully, going through a checklist in his mind to see everyone was acting right. He saw Lucas had put on his PJs a couple hours ago and had watched for the bulge that let Pit know his blonde haired friend was properly dressed for bed. Blue had also put on his PJs early, but had foregone his diaper until everyone was cleaning up. Pit watched the inkling boy sneak into the bathroom with something under his shirt and emerge pulling down the hems of his shirt. He noted Nana wasn't staying the night with Popo, so she was Isabelle's problem to deal with. Then, last of all, he approached Toon Link who was just climbing the ladder to his bed.

"Did you remember to brush your teeth?" Pit asked.

"Mmmm…" the tired Toon Link groaned, turning around and heading to the bathroom. Pit knew that while Toon Link was in there he would responsibly remember to use the toilet before he went back to his bed. Maybe Toon Link didn't need the gentle prodding anymore but, so far, it was working well to keep the boy's bed dry.

Once everyone was in their beds, Pit gave a gentle "Goodnight everybody," before flicking off the lights. Dressed in what was essentially just an oversized t-shirt but folded in a way to accommodate his wings, Pit climbed into his own bed and stared at the ceiling, wide awake. He laid motionless like this for a while until he heard a voice call to him.

"Are you forgetting something?" Palutena asked, using her celestial powers to watch and talk to Pit from the comfort of her own room.

Pit's eyebrows tensed up and he ducked his head under his covers. "I didn't forget," he whispered pointedly. "I'm waiting for everyone to go to sleep."

"Well nobody's looking, do it now," she said, spying on the other children with her powers.

"But you're still watching!" he complained quietly.

"Alright fine, I stopped watching."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Pit had his doubts but he couldn't disobey a direct order from Palutena. He reached into his pillow case and retrieved the black training pants he'd stored there, pulling it under his covers. He quietly slid off his regular boxers and set them aside before carefully sliding his new underwear up and covering his privates. The thick garment hugged his waist snuggly, holding everything firmly in place. He adjusted them a little for comfort and slid his boxers on over them.

"See, they're not that bad," Lady Palutena said.

"I told you not to look!" Pit hissed loudly. Blue stuck his head over the side of his bunk and looked down at Pit with confusion. Pit gave an awkward smile and mouthed "Sorry!"

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Pit," Lady Palutena said to him.

"Goodnight Lady Palutena," Pit whispered gently back. He closed his eyes and noted that the training pants he was wearing weren't a distraction to his sleep like the thick cloth diapers he had been put in yesterday were. These were comforting and secure, they let Pit relax before bed like he was rarely able to. After only a couple of minutes, his thumb drifted to his mouth as he started drifting to sleep.

"Oh Pit, one more thing," Palutena called to him. Pit quickly pulled his thumb out and hid it under his back. He was never sure how his thumb always ended up in his mouth but he took solace in convincing himself that no one had caught him yet.

"I almost forgot to remind you to try and use the potty before you go to sleep," Palutena teased.

"_Goodnight_ Lady Palutena," Pit shot back angrily, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. He waited like that for a few minutes, until he was confident Palutena had stopped watching him, before climbing out of bed and going to the restroom to relieve his somewhat full bladder.


	9. Chapter 9

After the surprise had worn off, the children enjoyed their feast of cookies, eggnog, and candies around the table as the lot of them generally made merry, all the while Christmas songs played in the background.

"So Ness," Orange started, taking another helping of chocolates from the center of the table, "Did you suspect anything was up?"

"Not even," Ness answered with a big grin under his eggnog moustache. "I knew something was up, but since Lucas was in on it I didn't expect a surprise party for a second!" After finishing his thought, Ness suddenly put a hand up to cover his own mouth.

At this line, Popo started coughing on his cookie, causing Nana to softly hit him on the back. Lucas gulped too, adjusting in his seat a bit.

Blue cut through the awkward tension like nothing was happening. "Why, does Lucas hate surprise parties or something?"

Popo, having finally swallowed his cookie, answered quickly, "Something like that…" and went to chug some milk so he didn't have to elaborate.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Ness spouted out, turning to a flushing red Lucas who was trying to sink in his chair.

"It's fine…" Lucas said quietly, trying not to raise a scene.

Blue and Orange, however, looked at each other incredulously. "You can't just be so cryptic and not tell us!" Blue argued.

"Yeah, tell us what happened!" Orange insisted, pointing her half eaten candy cane around the table threateningly.

Ness, Popo, and Nana all turned toward Lucas, who was sitting awkwardly and staring at his plate. "Go ahead…" he resigned, knowing that now the cat was out of the bag.

"Well uh…" Ness started, thinking of how best to answer without making Lucas feel worse than he already felt today. "Well it was the first day of Brawl and everyone was getting moved in, it was a much smaller affair at the time…"

"Back then there were a lot less of us," Popo cut in.

"And so we all had our own separate rooms, but they gave us kids a playroom," Nana added.

Orange and Blue listened to the story with full attention, while Lucas was pretending he wasn't there.

"Right," Ness said. "So the three of us decide to surprise Toon, Pit, and Lucas with a little surprise welcome party. Their bus pulls up, they pile out and get shown around the building, and when they get to the playroom…" Ness trailed off, looking at Lucas as if to ask if it was alright to continue.

Lucas finally took his chance to jump in to defend himself prematurely. "Well it was a long trip, and I got picked up first, and since I was with Toon and Pit, I didn't wanna slow them down to ask to use the restroom!"

"Wait…" Orange said, piecing the information together. "So you were so surprised...you peed yourself?"

"J-just a little," Lucas admitted.

"The puddle-" Nana started, before Popo nudged her with his elbow.

Lucas, on the verge of crying, looked across the table to Blue, who was flushing red as he downed his eggnog.

This change in demeanour did not escape Orange's notice, of course. Sliding up next to him with a grin, she told Blue, "Poor Lucas, huh? Peeing his pants on the first day…"

"I did not-!" Blue began shouting, though in his haste to defend himself he forgot to stop drinking the eggnog. The cup splashed onto his chin and the milky drink waterfalled down into his lap. "Damnit!"

The rest of the kids, even Lucas, despite himself, began laughing at Blue's misfortune as he quickly jumped up to examine the damage. The nog had spilled on a very inopportune spot on his lap.

"Look, he did it again!" Orange cackled, pointing at him.

"Shut up!" Blue spat at her, looking around at his friends, all trying to suppress their own laugh. His eyes rested on Lucas for a second, before he softened and began laughing himself. "Maybe I had too much eggnog after all," he joked, much to everyone's amusement.

As Blue went off to get changed into some new shorts, Orange decided to spare the boys the discomfort of finishing their story, so she turned the subject back to the Christmas prepping. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Any clues for who Santa is?"

"Kris Kringle!" Nana insisted.

"Duh," Popo backed her up.

Ignoring them, Lucas answered, "Was kinda distracted, didn't really get a good chance to look around…"

"Santa Claus?" Ness asked, looking back and forth between them.

"The person who brings us presents every year!" Popo said.

"And while it _could_ be the real Santa Claus," Orange started, throwing the younger kids a bone, "we thought someone here might be doing it for us…"

"I guess I'd never thought of it…" Ness considered, thinking hard. "I always just figured it was Mr. Sakurai who was giving us presents, kinda like a Christmas bonus or something…"

"And have you seen Sakurai around lately?" Orange asked.

Ness shook his head.

"Guess we'll never know then…" Orange resigned.

"Unless we stay up all night waiting for him," Lucas added, thoughtlessly.

"Yeah!" The Ice Climbers cheered in unison. Popo continued, "Let's stay up all night and watch for Santa Claus!"

"I- i was kidding!" Lucas insisted.

"Come on, let's do it! We got the day off tomorrow, anyway!" Orange shot back.

"Well I already got plans tonight," Ness said in protest.

"Plans? Like what?" Orange pried.

All the kids eyed him as he answered sadly, "I uh… was gonna watching The Muppet Christmas Carol...like me and my sister usually do every year…"

There was an awkward beat as Ness began sinking back into his homesickness, but it was trumped by the foreign Inkling. "What's a muppet?"

_"What's a muppet?!"_ Popo shot out, not able to hide his disbelief. Orange shrank back, never having seen him yell so passionately.

Just then, Blue exited the bathroom in his pajama sleep shorts, his old wet shorts in hand. Popo turned to him and demanded an answer, "Do you know what a muppet is?!"

Blue looked at Orange, who gave a panicked shrug, before himself giving a similar shrug.

"Alright! We're watching A Muppet Christmas Carol, then!" Popo decided.

"Yeah!" Nana agreed, matching her brother's indignity.

"W-wait, I didn't mean to rope you guys into this!" Ness said. "It's just a stupid family tradition, if you guys wanna do something else then that's fine…"

But Popo was having none of it as he pushed himself off his chair and made his way for the remote, turning on the TV and browsing for the movie.

Ness looked to Orange, who simply said, "Guess we're watching the moppet movie with or without you."

Lucas got up as well, urging his friend, "Come on, join us. I haven't seen it either."

Ness gave him a big smile and grabbed some snacks before joining his friends in front of the TV, taking a spot on the big bean bag chair.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas was tired, to begin with.

His day had started early, when Pit and Toon Link had accidentally woken him up, then the rest had been filled with running around, embarrassment, deceiving Ness, and making merry with his friends. Now, as the sun went down and A Muppet Christmas Carol played on the TV in front of them, he felt his eyes getting droopy. This movie seemed to mean a lot to Ness, who was watching it attentively, and The Muppets themselves seemed to mean a lot to The Ice Climbers, so he tried to fight the urge to sleep as much as he could.

Still, despite his best efforts, somewhere around the time Scrooge was being dragged around by the Ghost of Christmas Past, he himself was dragged into slumber so that he may experience his own Christmas Past. He saw it all so vividly still, like he was there: the stockings hanging over the chimney, Klaus waking him up so they can open presents, running to the bathroom for his morning pee, his mom in the kitchen cooking omelettes. It made him feel secure, and warm…

"Hey, wake up! You're drooling on me!"

Lucas snapped out of it to find his head had fallen on Blue's shoulder, who was shaking him awake angrily.

"S-sorry!" Luca said, sitting up suddenly and wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. "I just sort fell asleep, it was an accident…"

Popo, master of the remote control, paused the movie. "That was the only accident...right?"

A look of horror washed over Lucas' face as his hand shot down to his seat. He gave a tremendous sigh, finding his butt dry. He looked around, seeing everyone watching him and suddenly feeling very embarrassed. "O-of course it was!" he insisted to all of them. "It was just a little nap…"

"Maybe you should try using the potty, just in case," Nana offered.

Lucas got angry for a second, then sighed, knowing she was just trying to help. "Good idea," he said. "Actually, keep the movie paused. I'm gonna go make some coffee to help me stay up, who wants some?"

With all the kids agreeing to wanting a cup, Ness agreed to help him and got up from his beanbag. When Lucas got up from the couch, however, he paused as something squishy and warm drooped between his legs. He had completely forgotten he was still wearing the pull-up Ness had given him earlier! Flushing bright red, he pulled down the hem of his shirt and looked around at his friends.

Ness didn't give him a second to hesitate, however, as he herded him out the door. "Come on, I'll catch you up on the movie while we're out. I don't think you missed too much."

"R-right," Lucas said, taking Ness' lead as they exited.

Once the door was closed behind them, though, Ness paused and turned to him. "Do you uh...wanna head back to Cabin A and get changed real quick?"

"Wh-why would I need to do that?" Lucas asked, with a deer caught in the headlights look.

"So you're actually still dry?" Ness asked, giving Lucas a look like a stern parent.

Lucas avoided his gaze and eyed the ground sheepishly. "I'm not a toddler, I don't need you checking me…"

It was then Ness' turn to get embarrassed. "W-well, it's just that I'm a cabin leader and a member of the council!" he spouted out, a little flustered. "I don't want you getting a rash or-"

The insulted look Lucas gave him let Ness know he'd definitely overstepped his bounds.

"I-I'm sorry, you're right…" Ness apologized. "I just...felt bad about bringing up the surprise party earlier and, considering what happened before then, I didn't want you to get embarrassed again…"

"Look," Lucas said, exasperated and holding the bridge of his nose in his hand. "I appreciate the concern, but let's just forget anything happened. I lead you on earlier to keep the secret, but I definitely _don't_ need pull-ups and I _don't_ have accidents during the day."

"But earlier-"

_"Extenuating circumstances!" _Lucas insisted.

"You're right! Fine, I'm sorry…" Ness said. "Let's just go get coffee, forget I said anything."

From behind him, Lucas followed and pathetically pleaded, "Just...try and forget about what happened earlier today..."

Ness didn't reply, he simply nodded and began telling his friend about Fozzie the Factory Owner.

o-o-o

When Ness and Lucas returned, they handed their mugs of hot coffee to the rest of the kids before taking their seats again, with Lucas, Orange and Blue on the couch while Ness was on the beanbag and The Ice Climbers were right up front, sitting on the floor.

Before beginning, Popo made an announcement like a train conductor about to leave the station, "Last call before I unpause, anyone need anything else?"

He looked back at all his friends, then over at his sister, who shrunk a little under his gaze. "Just uh...gonna use the potty real quick…"

Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he waited. The pull-up was a lot thinner and less form fitting than the diapers he wore every night. The wet material, too, was starting to feel clammy against his legs. Still, he tried to get comfy and enjoy his coffee as Nana returned and they went back to the movie.

o-o-o

The kids sipped their coffee and watched the ghost of Christmas Past fade away, then the ghost of Christmas Present age to death, but by the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come they had finished their coffees and all of them besides Nana were wiggling in their seats waiting for the obvious reveal of Scrooge being the mysterious, deceased man. As the movie was clearly coming to an end, nobody asked to pause, of course. Instead they watched the reveal lead to Scrooge ordering a prize duck for the frogs, to the merry singalong, and finally the happily ever after.

When the film finally ended, they all started standing up as Popo turned to the Inklings and asked, "So, what'd you guys think?"

"I liked it, but I really gotta pee," Blue said, taking a couple steps for the bathroom.

"Dibs!" Orange cried, pushing him back and running for the bathroom.

"Hey!" Blue protested, running after her and getting the door slammed in his face. "Hurry up, I really gotta go!" he yelled through to her.

Ness sat up in his beanbag and crossed his legs. "Same," he admitted. "But thanks for watching it with me, guys. It would have been depressing to watch alone…"

"Well I'm glad we could watch it together! Sorry about falling asleep earlier…" Lucas told him.

"Well at least you made coffee!" Nana said, bouncing on the floor from the caffeine.

"Now we can stay up all night waiting for Santa!" Popo said, bouncing as well.

"Maybe we should take shifts," Lucas said, giving a little yawn. "The coffee helped a little but-"

He was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door, much to everyone's surprise.

"Santa?!" Nana asked, jumping up and looking toward the door.

"Too early for Santa…" Ness said, checking his phone and seeing it was well before midnight.

"I'll get it," Blue told them from his spot waiting for the bathroom by the door. He opened it up and all the other kids craned their necks to see out, only to find no one standing in the doorway. No one, that is, until Blue moved aside and told them, "It's Jigglypuff and she looks upset. Does anyone here speaking Pokemon?"

Ness started pushing himself up from his beanbag, the soft material making him sink like quicksand, and started to yell, "Blue! Close the door!"

And yet it was too late. The cursed caroller began singing to the largest audience she could find in Smash Manor.


	11. Chapter 11

When Orange finished up in bathroom, taking her sweet time just to spite Blue, she opened the door and came out to a strange scene indeed. On the ground in front of her was Blue, lying face down in a little puddle of ink in front of the open cabin door, wearing a sharpie mustache on his face.

"Oh. My. God!" Orange started laughing hysterically as she faced the rest of the kids, only to find them passed out as well. She stopped laughing, worried at first, and walked over to them. Popo and Nana were on the floor, sporting glasses markings on their faces, snuggling up close to each other with a little puddle in between them. On the couch, Lucas was passed out in a sprawl, with a sharpie monocle over one eye. His shirt had ridden up and revealed the waistband of his pull-up. This surprised Orange doubley, since she didn't know Lucas wore protection during the day as well, and as she got closer she saw it clearly wasn't enough since he'd leaked out onto the couch. Looking a little further on, she spotted Ness. The sharpie writing on his face was simply a big X all across it. He was still on his beanbag chair, but he too had a clearly visible wet spot on his shorts, and a slow dribble of pee was dripping off the beanbag and onto the floor.

"Jigglypuff…" she managed to guess with a sigh. She debated waking them all up at once with a loud noise, or getting them individually. Considering this was Ness' surprise party, and he was the most senior fighter, she decided to at least wake him up first.

"Ness...hey, Ness..." she gently rocked him awake.

"Presents can wait, Tracy..." Ness mumbled, waving her off and trying to get back to sleep.

"Come on, get up. You peed in your sleep…." Orange whispered, gently and quietly.

It took a second for Ness to register the words, but when he felt the dampness on his butt it hit him like a brick. "What?!" he cried, snapping awake instantly and looking down in horror. "N-no way, I must have spilled my coffee!" he immediately, and loudly, insisted.

His ruckus caused the other kids to begin waking up, clumsily rousing from their slumber. They all instinctively looked toward the noise.

"Did you have any coffee left?" Orange asked, taking a step back as Ness got up and inspected the damage on the beanbag chair, the pee that had pooled up on his butt now dripping down onto the floor.

Ness, for his part, was in denial. "No, but uh...it must be sweat! I sweat a lot in my sleep!" He grabbed the wet spot on his shorts and pulled on it.

Orange rubbed his shoulder, comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, Jigglypuff just caught you at a bad time… and you're not the only one…"

Ness paused and looked around, seeing The Ice Climbers on the floor, pointing angrily at each other and casting blame. Lucas, standing up from the couch, was trying to look at his behind, which was mostly dry except for around the bottom of his butt where he leaked.

"N-no, that's impossible!" Ness insisted, stomping his foot. "I'm not a _bedwetter,_ I haven't peed myself in years!"

"Then tell me…" Lucas piped up, turning to face him. "Do you still need to pee?"

At this, Ness froze in his place. He wiggled a little, looking for his urge for a bathroom, finding himself completely empty. As the truth of the matter started to hit him, tears began welling up in his eyes. Still, he doubled down, "J-jigglypuff must have seen all of you wet the bed and poured water on me!"

"Hey, it happens…" Orange said, comfortingly. She was happy to tease Blue about this kind of thing regularly, but Ness was clearly not accustomed to this at all. She got behind him and started pushing him toward the door, "Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it up. You just go take a shower and put on some pajamas, then we'll pick up on the sleepover like nothing ever happened."

"N-no, I'll clean it up!" Ness insisted, turning to face Orange with tears rolling down his face, an anger and frustration still deep in his eyes. He got on his hands and knees in front of the bean bag and looked around, flummoxed. "I need...can I get a towel…?"

Orange looked toward Lucas, who gave a sympathetic nod. He came up behind Ness and grabbed him by the elbow. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up. I uh…" he hesitated, looking at Orange before he said anymore. "You were right about earlier, when we went to get coffee...I should have...you know…"

Orange, seeing Lucas had this and not wanting to embarrass him any further, decided she was needed elsewhere. She made her way to The Ice Climbers, yelling at them, "Nana, stop laughing at your brother! Both of you, hit the shower and get ready for bed!"

Ness, seemingly feeling better that Orange wasn't around anymore and he was just with Lucas, nodded. "S-still...I shouldn't have assumed…"

"It's fine!" Lucas insisted, putting on a false smile. "Just uh...let's go get cleaned up and pretend it never happened. Also…" he looked at Ness seriously for a second, before breaking into laughter. "You got something on your face."

"You're one to talk!" Ness said, pointing at his monocle and finally cracking a half-hearted smile.

"What?!" Lucas asked, putting his hand on his face and feeling around futility.

Ness, drying his eyes and sniffling his way back to composure, walked by Lucas and told him, "Come on, looks like The Ice Climbers are using this bathroom. We can get cleaned up in Cabin A."

"S-sure!" Lucas said, before heading to his locker and adding, "I'll meet you there, let me just get my PJ's." He grabbed his pajamas, and folded a diaper into them to hide, before following Ness out the door, stepping over a fast asleep Blue on his way out.


	12. Chapter 12

Ness waited patiently outside the bathroom door of Cabin A. He had graciously allowed Lucas to take the first shower, but had decided to change out of his soaking wet shorts and into his pajama pants. Still, sliding his soaked yellow undies down his legs, he definitely didn't feel clean at all. He wondered what Jigglypuff could have poured on him to make that colour...

He heard the shower head turn off through the thin wall, then heard the soft wrinkling of plastic that signified Lucas was getting dressed for bed. Eventually the door opened and his blonde haired friend emerged, looking a little sheepish at first until he laid eyes on Ness' shorts.

"Are you gonna take a shower?" Lucas asked.

"Y-yeah, of course! I don't know what kind of liquid that was..." he insisted, his legs still held slightly apart and feeling clammy.

Lucas tried very hard not to make a face.

Ness then asked, "Are we still planning to stay up all night and wait for Santa?"

"I doubt Popo and Nana would let us sleep anyway…" Lucas replied.

"So the pajamas…?" Ness hinted.

"They're just comfier," Lucas said, before following Ness' gaze and seeing what he was referring to. "Also safer to wear them, in case we fall asleep again…"

"Yeah, you never know!" Ness added, too hastily.

There was an awkward silence as Lucas and Ness moved past each other, but as the bathroom door was closing, they heard a knock.

"Go away!" Ness called out, Lucas running to the other side of the room and grabbing a blanket to hide the bulge under his PJ's.

"It's Orange, I'm here to collect laundry!" the girl Inkling yelled through the door.

"I can do my own!" Ness called through the door.  
"It's fine, I have everyone else's!" Orange insisted.

"Go away!" Ness yelled back, his cheeks burning red.

"If you don't let me wash them tonight they could stain!" Orange yelled back.

At this, Ness looked to Lucas with a pleading expression, who gave the slightest of nods, indicating from experience that she was right.

"Fine…" Ness moaned, opening the door and going to collect his dirty undies and shorts.

Lucas, too, went into the bathroom and collected his things. As he passed by Ness, he whispered sheepishly, "Sorry about the shorts you let me borrow…"

Ness simply nodded, not wanting to press the issue.

Orange waited patiently, barely containing her smug amusement, as the boys one-by-one put their wet clothes in her big red laundry bag. When they were finished, Orange tried to relieve the tension by telling them, "When you guys are finished, come back to Cabin B. There's still plenty of snacks, and Popo and Nana still wanna catch Santa."

"Th-thanks," Ness told her as she went off.

"I'll meet you over there when you're done," Lucas said, looking out the door and making sure Orange was the only one in sight.

"I uh...kinda think I'm just gonna call it a night after my shower," Ness said, trying to act casually but unable to look Lucas in the eye. "Can you be sure to lock the door when you leave?"

Lucas did not take well to this. "What?! You're gonna let a wet bean bag ruin your night!" he blurted out.

Ness instantly went red at this accusation. "No, it's just…"

"We all peed our pants tonight because of this party! Hell, this is my second time today, not counting needing to change when I woke up!" The normally timid Lucas was showing a passion Ness rarely got to witness. Maybe it was all the excitement, maybe it was the coffee.

Ness tried to speak again, but Lucas continued, "We got that tree, and the decorations, and all the food just so you wouldn't feel homesick! It'd crush everyone if you ditched now!"

"But…" Ness started. "But...it's embarrassing…"

"Well get used to it!" Lucas said. He then lifted the bottom of his shirt, showing the waistband of a diaper poking out. Ness averted his gaze as Lucas proclaimed, "I have to wear my diaper in front of everyone and I'm not gonna let that ruin my Christmas!"

Ness didn't know what to say, his old friend was never this forthright about anything, much less his bedwetting problem. He considered that maybe being around so many other kids who shared similar problems might actually be working to help Lucas, and make him more confident.

As Ness was about to relent, they heard another knock at the door. This time, though, the knocker didn't bother to announce themselves and Blue entered to, so far as it looked to him, Lucas angrily showing Ness his stomach.

Blue, his hair wet and wearing a white shirt with a towel wrapped around his waist, was confused for a second before he pushed past it. Quickly, like ripping off a band-aid, he declared, "I'm all out of clean pants and I need to borrow some!"

"Didn't you just have your laundry day yesterday?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't get around to it…" Blue mumbled.

"I could have sworn I saw you loading up your laundry bag…"

"Do you guys have something to wear, or not?!" Blue shouted, cutting him off angrily. "Popo's stuff wont fit me and Orange would never let me hear the end of it if I borrowed her clothes…"

Ness looked at Blue, then back at Lucas, before saying, "Tomorrow is my laundry day and these are my last pair…"

Blue looked hopefully toward Lucas, who saw the desperate eyes of Blue and the still hesitant eyes of Ness. Taking a deep breath, Lucas grabbed the waistband of his pajama pants and dropped them to the floor, revealing the diaper underneath, much to the bemusement of the other two boys.

"Take mine!" Lucas decried, pulling them off his feet and holding them out to Blue.

"W-what?" Blue asked.

"Lucas, you don't have to-" Ness interjected.

"Take them!" Lucas demanded.

The boy inkling did as he was told, taking the cloth pants and accidentally letting his towel drop to the floor, before asking, "Do you...do you want me to get some new pants out of your locker?"

"I'll get them myself!" Lucas declared, marching out into the hallway and toward his cabin, his thick diaper waddling between his legs. "I'll see you over there soon, Ness!" he called back.

Ness and Blue looked at each other for a moment, not sure what to make of what just happened, before Blue went chasing after his cabin mate.

"Blue, wait!" Ness yelled after him.

Blue ran back into the doorway. "What?!"

"Your butt was showing, but now…" he started, looking away.

Blue cursed and quickly put on Lucas' pajama pants before leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas rode the adrenaline from his speech and bravery all the way back to Cabin B. He boldly opened the door and stepped in, only to jump in surprise when he entered to an enthusiastic cry of, "Santa?!"

Lucas froze as the Ice Climbers turned from their spot at the table, only to look at him with disappointment. "Not Santa," Nana complained, turning back to the game she was playing. "Just Lucas in a diaper…"

Popo was a little more concerned. "Uh...where'd your pants go?" he asked, as Blue rounded the corner, out of breath.

Lucas's stomach dropped and he realized the reality of the situation. "I uh...Ness was feeling embarrassed and Blue needed pants so I…" he pulled down his shirt and ran over to his locker, opening it up and digging through it to find something to wear. To his horror, however, he found that he _too_ was out of dry pants.

Staring sadly at his locker, Blue came up behind him, holding the too-big pajama pants up on his waist with one hand. "Hey, aren't you gonna cover yourself?" he whispered, feeling second hand embarrassment for his friend.

"I don't...I don't have anything else…" Luca said. He then turned to Blue and added, "Dude, give me my pants back."

"What?!" Blue cried. "I can't do that, I don't even have any underwear left!"

"Neither do I!" Lucas hissed.

"Sure you do!" Blue argued.

"Then you do, too!" replied, incredulously.

"But everyone _knows_ you wet the bed, I've hid it well so far!" Blue whispered, almost inaudibly.

Lucas was about to tell him otherwise, but he stopped himself. Blue really looked distressed, and the desperate look in his eyes made Lucas' heart grow 3 sizes that night. "Fine…" he finally resigned.

A giant smile washed over the inkling's face, but Lucas added once condition: "But only put a diaper on. I don't want you inking my pajamas on accident…"

"G-got it!" Blue said, just glad not to be in Lucas' shoes. He opened his own locker and sneakily grabbed his own padding before going into the bathroom.

Like clockwork, as one door closed, the other opened and the female inkling stepped into the room. "Santa?!" The Ice Climbers exclaimed again.

"Not even close!" Orange yelled at them, again to their disappointment. A grin on her face from the cute siblings, her eyes glanced around the room and fell onto Lucas, and the grin turned into a full on laugh as she laid eyes on him.

"Shut up!" Lucas snapped.

"I'm-" she started, trying to suppress her amusement. "I'm sorry! But dude, where's your pants?!"

"Blue has them!" he told her, defensively.

"What, you only have one clean between you guys?"

Lucas blushed, since she was right on the money. His face was all Orange needed to see to start to feel bad. "Well hey, it's probably gonna get super cold in here tonight. Wrap a blanket around yourself and let's get back to the party."

Lucas nodded and quickly made his way to the bed, taking note of the towels on the floor, and the stripped couch cushions and bean bag chair sitting by the open window. Outside, snow was gently falling and a breeze blew in and onto his naked legs, causing him to shiver. He put his blanket onto his shoulders like a cloak and joined the kids at the table.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," Orange started, turning to Nana and Popo, "Why aren't you guys back home, anyway?"

"Too cold…" Nana said.

"Freezing…" Popo added, a faraway look in his eyes like he never wanted to face winter again.

Nana shivered in her seat and Popo put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Hey, let's build an igloo on my bunk and get you ready for bed, that sound good?"

"Y-year," Nana said, then added teasingly, "Maybe I should help you get ready for bed, too?"

"Sh-shut up!" Popo said, shoving her a bit.

"Knock it off or I'll get you both ready for bed!" Orange threatened, feeling like this had quickly gone from a party to a babysitting gig.

"Yes ma'am!" The Ice Climbers responded in unison, jumping up from their chairs and heading to Popo's bed to put up some privacy sheets.

"Those two are so weird together…" Lucas muttered.

Orange chortled. "Right?! Completely different when you take them apart."

The bathroom door swung open and Blue came out, holding his oversized pajama pants up and the hem of his shirt down. He joined them at the table and shrunk under Orange's smug gaze. "Don't say a word…" Blue threatened her.

"I'll spare you for tonight. Consider it a Christmas gift," she said, sticking her tongue out playfully. Despite himself, Blue stuck his out back at her.

A knock at the door interrupted them, and The Ice Climbers poked their heads out of their 'igloo.' "Santa?!"

"Santa wouldn't knock!" Blue yelled at them.

"Come in!" Lucas shouted.

The door opened and Ness came in. He was wearing his blue pajamas and still had a shy manner about him. "Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Welcome back!" the other kids called to him, cheerfully. "We're waiting for Nana and Popo to get ready for bed, then we'll form a plan to catch Santa," Orange added enthusiastically, not letting there be time for Ness to feel awkward.

"Okay," Ness said, making his way to the table and sitting down, shifting awkwardly in his chair. He heard the rustling of plastic and began blushing, then heard The Ice Climbers softly arguing with each other.

"They might be a while…" Lucas said, ladling punch into his own cup.

After a bit of idle chatting and snacking, Nana emerged in her thick furry pink pajamas, followed close behind by a visibly grumpy Popo in matching blue ones. When everyone had their seats, the meeting to catch Santa Claus began.


	14. Final

The ultimate plan to catch Santa Claus turned out to not be particularly complicated. As Orange started listing things the lot of them could do while they waited, she looked around her sleepover mates and saw many of them yawning, causing her to yawn as well. So she changed tactics and went for shifts instead, with The Ice Climbers taking first shift, her and Blue taking second, and Ness and Lucas taking third.

The kids all agreed, set their alarms, and split up, Popo and Nana continuing their game at the table while Orange took Popo's bottom bunk.

As Lucas was preparing his own bed after a very long day, Ness looked between Pit's and Toon Link's beds, before asking, "Uh...where should I sleep?"

Lucas thought for a second. "Well Pit would be pretty upset if you ruined his perfectly made bed. I guess Toon Link wouldn't mind, but I wouldn't sleep there considering how he's been at nights lately…"

"Poor dude. Happening again?" Ness asked.

"I think it's the cold, he just can't seem to get out of bed…" Lucas said. While most of the bedwetters chose to wear diapers, Toon Link's incidents weren't frequent enough to warrant them. Still, that meant occasionally having to display his wet PJ's to all his cabinmates.

"I guess...I guess you can sleep in my bed…" Lucas suggested. "I mean, if you don't want to I completely get it…" He looked down at the blanket cloak he was wearing.

"Yeah, I don't mind sharing with you," Ness told him. He then thought for a second, and added, "If you don't mind sharing with a bedwetter like me..."

Lucas looked at him, a little worried for a second, before Ness put on a big grin to show he was kidding. Lucas gave a little laugh and got into bed, straightening out his blanket cloak and scooting to one side.

Ness shyly joined in next to him, getting under the blanket for warmth and adjusting himself to a comfortable position.

"Sorry about the plastic…" Lucas said, the mattress protector crinkling under Ness.

"It's fine," Ness said nonchalantly, laying still on his back. The boys laid their awkwardly for a few minutes, side by side and doing their best to sleep despite the uncomfortable situation. Eventually Ness broke the silence. "Hey, Lucas," he whispered.

"Hey."

"Thanks again for everything today. Sorry it turned into such a mess...literally..."

"Well we all needed a little cheering up, Christmas can be depressing when you spend it alone," Lucas said. "In fact, this kinda reminds me of Christmas back at home. Me and my brother used to share a bed…" Lucas trailed off, his tone becoming melancholic.

A beat passed, Ness not sure what to say to that, before he finally had to get something off his chest. He whispered, "Hey, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure…?" Lucas whispered back, not sure what it could be.

The Cabin A leader looked to make sure all the other kids were out of earshot, before leaning in and whispering into Lucas' ear, "I'm wearing one of your pull-ups…"

"Wah?!" Lucas cried, drawing the eyes of Blue from his top bunk.

"Not so loud!" Ness hissed, a playful grin on his face. "With the courage you showed to just strut around in your diaper...I figured I'd wear one too…" Ness gave another little laugh. "Stupid, right?"

Lucas fumbled for thoughts for a second, before bumbling, "Well, do you like them?"

"Do you?" Ness asked back, surprised that was the first thing Lucas thought to ask.

"O-of course not!" Lucas shot at him.

Ness laughed at his reaction. "Same, they're kinda uncomfortable...I feel like everyone can see them under my pajamas even though I spent like 5 minutes checking my butt in the mirror…"

"Y-yeah, they're easier to hide than you think," Lucas told him. "Like, Blue still thinks me and Orange are the only ones who know."

Ness giggled. "Well I'll try not to leak in your bed."

"You're gonna use them?"

"I'm kidding."

"R-right…"

Ness started giggling at the ridiculous question, and Lucas joined along.

When their giggling fit had subsided after a few minutes, Lucas asked, "So, what were Christmas like at your house, anyway?"

A beam of joy entered Ness' eyes as he told his friend. "Well I would start by calling my dad on Christmas Eve…"

o-o-o-o

Night turned to midnight, and midnight turned to the silent hours of the dark. Meanwhile, Ness and Lucas laid together, giggling and reminiscing as The Ice Climbers tiredly climbed into bed and the Inklings took watch. The two giggled briefly as Blue went to his locker, then the bathroom, before joining Orange at the table

Sure enough, midnight turned to twilight and the alarm signifying the start of their shift went off. They laughed, since they could have taken both shifts by themselves, but rolled out of bed anyway.

"I heard you guys giggling like schoolgirls all night, you sure you can stay up?" Orange asked, skeptical.

"No problem!" Lucas declared, wrapping his blanket around himself.

"Easy!" Ness added with a giggle.

"If you say so…" Orange said with a mighty yawn. "Mind if I take your bed, then?"

"Sure, I'll get you an extra blanket," Lucas said, taking his duty to provide as cabin leader seriously. As he reached up into the cabinet for a new blanket, the one he was wearing slipped off him, though he didn't mind. He tossed Orange her cover, then re-covered himself, before going to sit in front of the tree.

Ness joined him and sat on the ground next to him. "Well, glad to see you're still dry…"

"Of course I am, I didn't get any sleep!" Lucas said, matter-of-factly.

"Well considering how much you were laughing and giggling…" he teased.

"Oh, then how about you? Maybe you might have had a little accident!" Lucas declared, a wicked grin crossing his face.

"No way!" Ness defended with a laugh.

"Then let me check!"

"No way!"

"Come on, prove it!" Lucas started playfully grabbing at Ness' pajama pants, and Ness started giggling and pushing Lucas away, and pretty soon they found themselves in a full blown wrestling match.

o-o-o-o

The boys laid on the floor next to each other, out of breath. "I guess-" Lucas started, panting as he spoke. The blanket he was wearing had fallen off at some point in the rumble, "you're dry- after all."

"And same- to you- my worthy- opponent," Ness added, panting as well.

"Of- course," Lucas said. He lifted his head up for a second and looked down at his diaper, seeing that it still appeared dry even after his friend's tickling attacks had taken their toll. Ness' grabs were truly brutal.

The boys caught their breath, getting more and more tired, before Lucas finally asked, "Hey Ness, you think Santa is actually gonna come tonight?" He waited a beat and, at not having an answer, looked up to see Ness fast asleep on his back, a huge smile on his face.

Lucas rested his head, rolling onto his side, and muttered, "Don't worry, I'll watch...for Santa…"

And just like that, Cabin B was dead silent, save for the occasional gust of wind coming through the open window. The Ice Climbers snuggled up for warmth, Nana on her back as Popo laid with one hand over her, his padded butt sticking in the air. Blue laid on the bunk above, the too-big pajama pants and his blanket falling off him as he tossed and turned violently in his sleep, causing him to shiver as well. But just like that, his nightmare ended and he smiled as he got warm again.

Across the way, on Lucas's bed, Orange was sprawled out, visions of sugarplums dancing in her head. Ness slept with his giant smile, the radiant Christmas tree lights providing warmth, as Lucas slumbered on his side, shivering a little without his pants...

...and on the tree, a Pikmin was scurrying down the branches.

He dropped down next to Lucas and covered the poor boy up with his blanket. The alien elve then went to open the cabin door, where a small squadron of Pikmin were waiting, wrapped presents in hand to be put around the tree. Leading from the rear was was Santa Claus, a short little man wearing a fake beard on the outside of his glass astronaut helmet. He admired his work, laughing at the scene before him and fawning over these adorable children on the floor, even if they had come dangerously close to finding his present stash earlier today.

Pouring himself a little milk and and taking a few cookies, he and his Pikmin-elves placed the children's gifts and made their quiet exit from Cabin B. He took out his phone and texted in a group chat titled, "Council of 64 (sans Ness)"…

o-o-o

Olimar: Mission accomplished!

Link: Well done, Toon and Young will be very thankful when they return.

Samus: Understood.

DK: [thumbs up emoji]

Mario: Thanks! And Merry Christmas, everyone!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry to my longtime readers that the wait was so long, but I hope the quality made up for it! As usual, head to my Deviant Art if you ever want to get in contact with me or get updates on what I'm doing. I've posted several stories (not fan fictions) on there since my last fan fiction, so go check it out! And Merry Christmas yall!


End file.
